


(Un)conscious surrender

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Gen, Season 4 Spoilers, camelot drabble, dead dripping druid boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan stands firm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)conscious surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for prompt 4 of camelot drabble. I've been wanting to write Elyan stories for a while now and thought this was a good opportunity.

When Elyan sees the boy, dripping, he _knows_ by the feel of his chilled heart, what this boy wants him to do. He understands that the child signifies betrayal and revenge in his tiny sodden body.  
  
But Elyan is made of hard stuff. He will not give in to the waves of fear that crash over him and turn his bowels to water. He cannot betray his king, though his legs quiver from the strain.  
  
When Elyan awakes, face wet with his king's tears, he is grateful for Arthur's timely surrender which has saved them both.


End file.
